


Гниль

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Medical Procedures, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: она — не воспоминание.
Relationships: Millions Knives/Tesla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Гниль

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено [аэстетик-коллажем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180166/chapters/71641437)

Рэм милосердна; как ей кажется.

Она не показывает — только рассказывает, не опуская взгляд на собственные пальцы, перебирающие край пледа в больничном отсеке, и голос у нее не дрожит — ни разу не вздрагивает, даже когда она доходит до самого страшного в своем рассказе.

О, в ее уверенном, спокойном голосе, прохладном, как сталь скальпеля и отполированное железо резекционного стола, как стекло лабораторной колбы, — вся скорбь и ужас многотысячелетней истории ее вида.

— Найвз, Вэш… Я должна рассказать вам.

С этим не справиться, это не изменить.

Найвз думает, что теперь-то все материалы, касающиеся изучения и убийства их с Вэшем маленькой сестры, будут уничтожены — или спрятаны так надежно, что не найдешь, сколько ни ищи.

Рэм старается не повторять ошибок.

И значит, Найвз не сможет вспоминать Теслу — только представлять.

…у нее были светлые волосы, даже светлее, чем у него, мягкие, как паутинка, и серебристо-белые ресницы, такие длинные, что когда она закрывала глаза — на щеки будто ложился иней, и тонкая белоснежная кожа с крошечной родинкой у аккуратного ушка, и нежные пальцы, и мягкие ладони, и сияющие зеленые глаза.

Звонкий смех, звонкий голос:

— Найвз! Вэш!..

Так лучше, чем представлять, во что ее превратили.

…они повторяли тесты.

…они брали образцы клеток и тканей.

…они резали ее снова и снова, изучая, как работают органы, как функционируют системы, выясняя, где предел ее регенерации, а потом прикрывали разрезы стерильными повязками, вкалывали обезболивающее и утирали ей слезы, но не обещали прекратить.

…они смотрели, как гниют ее не заживающие из-за облучения и истощения раны, как расползается кожа, распадаются мышцы и крошатся кости.

…они наблюдали за судорогами ее мучительной агонии, разрезали ее на куски, извлекли глаза и мозг из черепной коробки и заспиртовали их отдельно, тоже присвоив инвентарный номер, как и всему остальному.

На шее у Теслы, которая приходит к Найвзу, — целая связка жетонов с номерами, собранных на длинной цепочке, и она медленно перебирает их, обводя кончиками пальцев выбитые в металле цифры.

Найвз долго смотрит на нее — слишком реальную в резком ночном освещении больничного отсека, чтобы быть мертвой, слишком близкую к его фантазии, чтобы быть настоящей.

— На что это похоже — умирать? — хрипло выдавливает он.

— Поцелуй, — просит Тесла, опуская веки, из уголков глаз у нее сочится густая темная кровь, марая белые щеки. Найвз стирает ладонями эту вязкую жижу, на мгновение касается слипшихся ресниц, и Тесла тянется к нему за лаской, просит снова: — Меня никто никогда не целовал. Поцелуй — и я расскажу.

Ему нужно знать, чтобы запомнить раз и навсегда.

Эти воспоминания он не потеряет.

От нее пахнет гниющими цветами, и губы, к которым Найвз, подавшись вперед, крепко прижимается своими, мягки и податливы, словно перезрелые плоды с лопающейся кожицей, готовые упасть на землю и стать жирным перегноем.

Во рту у нее копошатся слепые белые черви.

Когда Тесла ложится рядом, Найвз закрывает глаза: рука, коснувшаяся ее шелковистых светлых волос, проваливается в какую-то мягкую влажную массу, облепляющую его пальцы.

Все разложилось, несмотря на спирт и формалин.

В стерильном Эдеме рекреационного отсека не гнили ни яблоки, ни листья.

Как будто это могло скрыть прогнившую природу человечества.


End file.
